Ash's Pikachu (EToP)
Ash's Pikachu (Japanese: サトシのピカチュウ Satoshi's Pikachu) is 's first Pokémon in The Electric Tale of Pikachu. History Indigo League found Pikachu under the floorboards of his home, chewing on wires to eat the electricity. His mother asks him to take Pikachu outside, but when Gary Oak taunts Ash about how he has not yet become a Pokémon Trainer, Ash decides to keep Pikachu as his first Pokémon. Ash has Pikachu battle a but it already fled to Viridian City. After finding Pikachu, Ash attempted to put it in a Poké Ball but Pikachu deflected the ball as it disliked being inside of them. While Ash was talking to , Pikachu fled to a grassy field. It defeated a which caused a whole flock to come. Ash rescued Pikachu from the Spearow and was about to take it to a Pokémon Center until a arrived. Ash's selfless act of protecting Pikachu caused Pikachu to respect Ash. Despite Pikachu's health being in critical condition, it was able to paralyze Fearow in one blast, giving Ash the chance to capture it. Ash and Pikachu both arrived at a Pokémon Center and Pikachu got healed up there completely. At the Pewter Gym, Pikachu battled alongside Fearow and against Brock's Geodude and , and won. Later on, when Ash is in a Gym battle with Misty, Pikachu is petrified by the sight of her and does not battle. However, despite not battling, Pikachu does attempt to get Ash's hat from Misty while Gyarados was sleeping but Misty distracted it with a rice ball. Sometime later, Pikachu battled Sabrina's Abra at the Saffron Gym and was easily bested by it. It then battled a nicknamed the Black Fog. On their way to a Hidden Village, Pikachu accidentally gets separated from Ash and the others while noticing a 's shell. Pikachu and Squirtle both go to the Hidden Village in hopes of Ash finding Pikachu. After Damian arrived in the village, looking for his , Pikachu became determined to find Ash. It found Ash after going down a waterfall. Pikachu gets exhausted after a and rests up at a Pokémon Center. It wanders off after seeing Pikachu. The wild Pikachu accept Ash's Pikachu in their group after Ash's rescued a Pikachu with a flower on its head. came by and stole the whole herd save for Ash's who came back and opened the Poké Balls they were contained in. Defeating Team Rocket, Ash's Pikachu planned to stay behind with the other members of its kind but chose to go with Ash when he and were leaving. At Indigo Plateau, Pikachu meets another Pikachu which belonged to Ritchie nicknamed Chuchino. During Ash's battle with Jeanette, it was the second Pokémon to battle her . Pikachu was unable to use attacks on Bellsprout since Bellsprout used its roots as a ground. Bellsprout threw Pikachu off of its head and was defeated by Bellsprout's . During Ash's battle with Ritchie, Pikachu was used to battle Chuchino after both and Ritchie's , Happy, were both defeated at the same time. Both Pikachu used the same attacks against each other which also resulted in a double knockout. Orange Islands Several months later, Pikachu went to the Orange Islands with Ash and they arrived at Valencia Island first. Ash bumped into three punks and his Pikachu easily defeated their Pokémon. Pikachu found a sick being attacked by a group of . After healing it, Ash and Pikachu ride on Lapras. At the Trovita Gym, Pikachu battled Rudy's and lost. During Ash's battle against , Pikachu was the first Pokémon sent out to battle him where it went up against . After defeating Ditto, it was not used again for the remainder of the battle until Drake's Dragonite defeated Ash's Squirtle and . Pikachu defeated Dragonite after crawling in its mouth and launched a attack, defeating Drake and earning Ash the position as the Orange League champion. Personality and characteristics Like in the anime, Pikachu was originally unwilling to obey Ash, but after Ash protects Pikachu from a flock of wild and a , Pikachu gains respect for Ash, and after Ash defeats Brock, he is named Jean Luc Pikachu (Japanese: ジャン＝リュック ピカチュウ Jean-Luc Pikachu). Pikachu likes Misty and greets her enthusiastically whenever she appears, often ignoring Ash in the process. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Swift|1=ThunderShock|2=Sparky Agility}} EToP.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Swift|1=Thunder Shock|2=Agility}}|image2=Ash Pikachu mod 3}}|0=Sparky Thunder|1=Quick Attack|2=Reflect}} EToP.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Thunder|1=Quick Attack|2=Reflect}}}} Related articles * * Ash's Pikachu Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Pikachu it:Pikachu di Ash (EToP)